


Fin de la eternidad

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Bad Jokes, Broken Promises, Gai Akatsuki, Holding Hands, Hurt No Comfort, Injury Recovery, Juego de palabras, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Memory Loss, Promises, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: En este mundo, Gai cae. Y en este mundo no es Kakashi quien lo levanta.Él dijo “Eternos Rivales”, pero cuando Obito sostiene su mano y lo pone de pie, Gai lo olvida, y él hace nuevas promesas para alguien más.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Fin de la eternidad

Obito eligió el nombre como una broma tonta, porque es lo que es.

Él no espera que nadie la comprenda, o no espera que nadie lo entienda y sobreviva lo suficiente, y de todos modos él ha estado esperando desaparecer, porque en última instancia Obito no es nadie ni le importa ser nadie.

Es solo una herramienta más para poder alcanzar el sueño infinito. En el sueño está Rin, y en ese sueño también estará él verdadero Obito y podrán estar juntos, así que Obito solo espera que este mundo falso termine y todo se pueda acabar.

Aun así Obito se ríe de su chiste y lo dice en voz alta para sí mismo mientras camina en la ladera, junto al río, con la máscara anaranjada puesta y el anillo de Akatsuki dando una vuelta entera sobre su dedo.

Es ahí donde lo encuentra, con la cara medio hundida en el agua, los ojos cerrados y el tono azul en los labios que podía decir que llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí.

El primer impulso de Obito es esconderse. Es un reflejo cobarde, o estratega, o quizá solo una mancha impecable de su maravillosa actuación como Tobi que ha sostenido durante muchos años.

De todos modos Obito detiene su marcha. Sus pies clavan en el suelo, como si sus talones pudieran dar un golpe en cualquier momento y lo hicieran dar marcha atrás.

Él puede dejarlo ahí, por supuesto, porque es un enemigo, y porque lo que Obito recuerda es el dolor punzante en la cara y la humillación.

Sus pies se mueven sobre la grava, con las manos firmes mientras sus pasos tambaleantes de Tobi lo hacen brincar como tonto entre las piedras hasta llegar a él.

Es una caída fea, hay sangre y un moretón en la frente, y el hombre está tirado sobre su pecho, con las piernas dobladas y las manos rígidas hacia atrás en una posición incómoda.

Obito levanta una mano con un arma afilada entre los dedos sobre la cabeza del tipo. Es solo un pequeño golpe el que hace falta, solo el toque afilado de la punta en su nuca para poder cerrar esa escena y también cerrar esos recuerdos que casi había olvidado, porque no significan nada para él.

El hombre en el agua cae un poco más, y la nariz se hunde en el río y algunas burbujas sólidas de su aliento revientan en la superficie, cada segundo siendo menos, cada momento respirando agua, y Obito sabe que ni siquiera haría falta mancharse las manos porque el tonto cabeza dura se iba a ahogar.

Entonces el arma de Obito regresa a su bolsa trasera. Le da una mirada larga y pensativa, y cuando las burbujas se detienen las manos de Obito se mueven en un movimiento rápido sobre su cuerpo.

Y no lo golpea, él en realidad se lo lleva.

* * *

Cuando Obito enciende las luces de la caverna, se queda mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de su acompañante. Ha puesto una venda en su cabeza, y también ha secado su cuerpo y arrebatado de su figura aquel traje feo y espantosamente verde que llevaba adherido a su piel.

Los recuerdos que tiene con él son pocos, todos borrosos y desenfocados de un mundo falso donde todo lo malo pasó. Pero Obito sabe de él probablemente más de lo que nadie sabe ahora. Él ha oído de sus técnicas, él las conoce, las ha visto de lejos y ha leído también sobre ellas en algunos viejos papiros que recolectó.

Es un enemigo peligroso, es todo lo que puede decir además de cosas banales y estúpidas que rondan por su cabeza como pequeñas pelusas corriendo debajo de la cama como animales cobardes.

Su mano presiona todavía la empuñadura de un _kunai_ , apretándose cada vez que la respiración del hombre subía y bajaba, cada vez que Obito volvía a pensar que lo mejor era matar.

Pero Obito lo entiende cuando el hombre abre los ojos. Él quiere que lo vea, Obito quiere enfrentarse a él como un fantasma renacido, capturar la sorpresa o la incredulidad, o quizá no captar nada en absoluto porque ese tipo no era más que un tonto incapaz de recordar adecuadamente un rostro.

Se acerca a él sobre el movimiento de las velas, con la máscara fuera de su rostro, con la mano en el metal frío y los dedos arañando la posibilidad de matar lentamente y disfrutar.

El hombre realmente no tiene una oportunidad de luchar contra Obito. No pone resistencia cuando coloca una mano en su hombro, y sus ojos solo miran el rostro de Obito de un lado a otro, probablemente estudiándolo, o probablemente realmente impresionado.

Sus labios se abren lentamente, frágiles y amoratados, y su pecho sube juntando apenas el aire suficiente para preguntar “¿Quién eres tú?”

Obito no está sorprendido, había dicho exactamente lo mismo durante los exámenes muchos años atrás, así que solo se encoge y mueve su arma al frente.

Entonces es una sorpresa cuando el hombre no lo mira, cuando sus ojos están perdidos en sus propias manos y observa a través de su propio brazo hacia el techo y las paredes en contemplación.

“¿Dónde estoy?” murmura “¿Quién soy yo?”

Y eso, oh, eso sí es una sorpresa.

* * *

Instruirlo es sencillo. Él es bueno aprendiendo.

Obito lo une a Akatsuki rápidamente, e ignora la mirada de Itachi y Kisame cuando ambos intentan ir detrás de él.

A Itachi le cuesta creerlo pero se encoge suavemente de hombros, todavía mirando sobre su costado, todavía diciendo que podría recuperar los recuerdos y entonces la balanza se iría al lado contrario y se volvería un problema con el que sería difícil de lidiar.

Kisame es diferente, él se ríe alegre y luego reta al hombre a un enfrentamiento que acepta gustoso.

Ellos salen afuera, y cuando Kisame quiere aprovecharse de las debilidades que había conocido de él, sorprendentemente se encuentra con nuevas técnicas.

“No es el mismo hombre” dice Kisame, con Samehada colgando en su espalda y los dedos temblorosos alrededor de su muñeca.

Obito asiente, y luego mira a Itachi y hace una señal a Pain para que pueda confirmar la información.

Es entonces Deidara quién, imprudentemente, pregunta “¿Cómo se llama?”

Y como un juego, pretendiendo también haber olvidado su nombre como él tanto olvidó el suyo, Obito se ríe cuando Pain profesa en voz alta el nombre que le indicó.

“Tomai”

Y eso, ah, eso también era una terrible broma de la que solo él se rió. 

* * *

Resulta que Tomai es más bueno de lo que Obito esperaba. Lo es cuando deja de ponerse límites, cuando no hay alguien _tonto_ empujándolo constantemente hacía atrás cuando es arrastrado por el pasado y su sentimentalismo.

Él ahora pelea por el mundo, por una causa mayor que ha grabado en su cabeza hasta que la cree buena y cierta.

A veces Obito cree que en realidad no le interesa a ninguno demasiado. Ahora ya no es un héroe, ahora todos podrían morir delante de él y Tomai todavía se inclinaría a preguntarle qué sucede.

Él lo lleva a dónde va, atrapándolo en su dimensión personal mientras dan vueltas por el mundo y duermen debajo de las estrellas.

Tomai es silencioso ahora, no hay historias, gritos o carreras. Obito se encuentra a sí mismo disfrutando de su compañía, del tono grueso y suave de su voz, como un susurro vaporoso, demasiado lejano a la voz alta y estridente que alguna vez odió.

Así que lo toma como su compañero cuando tiene la oportunidad y lo arrastra lejos bajo su mando. Tomai se esconde constantemente bajo su capa, yendo y viniendo detrás de su espalda como un perro, corriendo cuando truena los dedos, andando como si solo conociera lo que Obito le enseñó.

“¿Puedo comerlo?” dice Tomai, arrodillándose delante de Obito con sutileza cuando le extiende la cena.

Obito se queda en silencio unos momentos, empujando suavemente el cuenco sobre las manos de Tomai, que son dóciles y sensibles cuando las toca, pero que le dan la impresión de que pueden ser más fuertes, mucho más fuertes de lo que fue él o de lo que fue cualquiera. 

Tomai todavía lo mira, esperando que su mirada trasmita su duda y su miedo, esa tensión llena de desconocimiento sobre cada pequeña cosa a su alrededor.

Él lo sabe entonces, Tomai tiene dudas y solo confía en lo que Obito le diga.

Se arrodilla delante de él, con las manos extendiendo el plato de verduras y mira a Tomai ir sobre sus brazos, doblándose hasta que sus dedos sostienen el pequeño cuenco y Obito gira la máscara para mirarlo a la cara.

“Puedes hacerlo” y es un hechizo, porque Tomai comienza a beber el caldo con avidez, sin miedo, porque él realmente cree en Obito.

* * *

_Salvarte a ti es salvar el mundo._

La voz de Rin suena de nuevo en sus pesadillas, alta y clara, gritando cosas que ha querido olvidar porque no pertenecen a este mundo.

Obito se mueve, tambaleándose entre las sábanas mientras intenta arañar todavía los relámpagos que atravesaron su menudo cuerpo cuando desapareció.

La sangre brota en sus recuerdos, sobre su boca, y mientras Obito siente que la vida va se le escapa del cuerpo sus manos son atrapadas por unos dedos más fuertes, cálidos y agradables, demasiado intensos en sus caricias extrañas y desordenadas que juegan entre sus dedos antes de que Obito vuelva a la realidad.

“Todo está bien” Tomai susurra sobre él, atrapado debajo de la misma sábana en el mismo lugar.

Le cuesta recuperar el aliento, y le cuesta aún más entender porque no puede soltarlo aun cuando la noche sigue corriendo y las palmas de sus manos se han llenado de sudor.

Tomai se pega a él, muy cerca, lo que debería de ser incómodo y lo que le debería recordarle a Obito que no es más que un perro grande de la calle que recogió.

Él lo tendrá hasta que sea útil, hasta que muerda al enemigo y luego lo deje a su suerte como una herramienta más de este mundo irreal e imperfecto, este mundo donde te dejaban caer y nadie corría en tu auxilio.

Un mundo donde terminabas debajo de una piedra o en la corriente de un río.

Aun así, Obito aprieta a Tomai cerca, en algún lugar de su cuerpo irreal “Si algo me pasara, ¿me protegerías?”

Tomai se queda en su lugar, con los brazos alrededor de Obito y una sonrisa brillante y soñadora bailando en sus labios.

Él aprieta sus dedos, juntos, y todo lo que dice es “Siempre”, antes de que recargue su cabeza en su hombro para descansar.

* * *

Cuando la máscara finalmente cae al piso, aplastada por Naruto y Kakashi, Obito no puede evitar reír y soltar una burla en voz alta mientras se prepara para su ansiado encuentro.

Kakashi vacila, solo un poco, con los pies dando algunos malos pasos antes de recuperar la fuerza y andar en contra de él por el terreno accidentado.

Es ahí cuando Obito utiliza su arma secreta y libera de su dimensión su carta final.

* * *

En realidad, Kakashi es capaz de llorar, porque lo está haciendo _ahora_.

Su garganta está desgastada, y sus manos toman puños de tierra mientras sigue de rodillas e insiste en gritarle y suplicarle al hombre parado delante de él.

“¡Gai! ¿No me reconoces, Gai? ¡Soy yo, tu _Rival_!” Kakashi se arrastra desesperado, él gatea contra las piernas de ese hombre que ya no es quien cree que era.

“No me llamo así” Tomai retrocede, alejando las manos de Kakashi, mirando con súplica y extrañeza a Obito, desesperado por alguna clase de explicación.

“¡No lo escuches, Gai!” las manos de Kakashi logran capturar las suyas, y verlo suplicar de ese modo es tan patético que Obito no puede evitar disfrutarlo en el mismo sentido en el que le da asco “¡Él es malo! ¡Y tú eres la noble Bestia de Konoha! ¡Tú eres un shinobi de Konoha! ¡Y eres mi compañero, Gai, por favor…!”

Y Tomai retrocede cuando Obito le hace una seña discreta, mirando todavía a Kakashi con repulsión.

Es imposible no regodearse, y cuando Obito sostiene la mano de Tomai frente a Kakashi la rabia que encuentra en su rostro es tanta que casi valía la pena seguir vivo en este mundo irreal.

“Pensé que estabas muerto…” murmura Kakashi como una disculpa, pero no son más que pretextos, ¿no dijo lo mismo de Obito cuando lo abandonó debajo de las rocas?

Kakashi no era bueno reconociendo a los que no estaban muertos.

“¡Dijiste que seríamos Rivales Eternos!”

Kakashi mira con súplica a Tomai, llorando como un tonto todavía mientras dice cosas al azar y tartamudea, intentando explicarle la verdad.

“Es suficiente” Obito habla sobre el resto de las voces, sobre los gritos de Naruto, sobre los berridos de Kakashi y sobre las preguntas de Bee.

Kakashi se levanta cuando lo comprende, cuando Obito mira a Tomai y le susurra “Acaba con él”

Y esa línea era la mejor parte de su broma.

* * *

Tirado en el piso, jadeando y con el cuerpo debilitado y destruido, Obito apenas puede mirar a su alrededor.

No puede pensar demasiado cuando el escenario cambia y todos saltan.

Una última oportunidad, piensa, para poder enderezar el camino, para poder borrar todas las cosas malas de alguna manera y _recompensar_.

Pero Obito nunca fue bueno para hacer las cosas, no cuando llevaba demasiados juegos enredados en las manos, hilos de mentiras que lo atrapaban en su pesadilla.

No piensa cuando salta, él solo salta, porque de otro modo alguno de esos chicos va a morir y ellos son la única esperanza de sellar a Kaguya. 

Kakashi reacciona del mismo modo, y ambos se miran con perdones, ambos se miran con la esperanza de poder ir al más allá y descansar en paz.

Solo un movimiento hace falta para eliminar la punta que va hacía Kakashi, porque él no merece eso, porque él tenía una vida que recuperar y un montón de recuerdos que volver a escribir y rememorar con aquel pedazo de vida que Obito se había ensañado en arrancar.

Sin embargo, en el último instante, cuando Obito pretende ser atravesado, no es su cuerpo el que recibe el impacto.

Gai no recuerda todavía nada cuando se desvanece lentamente en cenizas, y sin embargo, él todavía gira un momento para mirar a Kakashi y le sonríe, porque Obito le dijo que aquellas cosas eran verdad.

Y aun así, _aun así,_ lo único que capturan sus ojos en aquellos últimos y fugaces segundos son los suyos, como si deseara que la cara de Obito sea lo último que pueda mirar.

“¡Gai!” grita, y él sonríe al escuchar de su boca su nombre real.

Y ese momento, ah, ese momento fue el remate.

Aunque no hubo aplausos para su final.

**Author's Note:**

> Si no se entendió la "broma"  
> Era el mismo juego de palabras, aplicable únicamente para la palabra "Maito"   
> Al igual que Tobi (To-Obi) forma Obito, el nombre que usé forma Maito (To-Mai) pero ordenado al revés.


End file.
